1. Field
The present inventions relate generally to methods, systems, and devices for surgical procedures, such as endoscopic surgical procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgeons typically use various devices for analyzing, diagnosing, and/or removing tissue from the body. In some circumstances, the subject tissue is easily accessible by surgeons and can be analyzed and/or removed without causing significant discomfort, injury, or trauma to the patient. In other instances, the subject tissue is difficult to access because, for example, of body orifice restrictions (e.g., diameter, rigidity, or the like).
Uterine fibroids and other abnormal gynecological tissues are examples of tissues that are difficult to access. It is believed that uterine fibroids occur in a substantial percentage of the female population, perhaps in at least 20 to 40 percent of all women. Generally, uterine fibroids can be well-defined, non-cancerous tumors that can be commonly found in the smooth muscle layer of the uterus. In many instances, uterine fibroids can grow to be several centimeters in diameter and may cause symptoms like menorrhagia (prolonged or heavy menstrual bleeding), pelvic pressure or pain, and reproductive dysfunction.
Difficulties in accessing the uterus have been the subject of various journal articles. For example, the Journal of Lower Genital Tract Disease, by the American Society for Colposcopy and Cervical Pathology, published an article, titled, “Overcoming the Challenging Cervix Techniques to Access the Uterine Cavity.” The article discusses various challenges for accessing the uterus and cites that: “One study reported that 47% of failed outpatient hysteroscopy procedures are because of cervical stenosis and undue pain during negotiation of the endocervical canal.” Conventional devices, modalities, and treatments for accessing the uterus can cause much discomfort, injury and/or trauma to the patient.